<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jacob's ladder by pseudocordelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558563">jacob's ladder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia'>pseudocordelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ashedue week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex Pollen, Sexual References, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe wanted to take Dedue down to the shadow library, but they stumble into a strange trap.</p><p>(An attempt at trope subversion.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ashedue week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jacob's ladder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a note: this fic doesn't actually have any sex. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy. </p><p>Special thanks to casualbird for beta reading this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Yuri!" Constance smiled from ear to ear. Yuri just sighed. It had been a long day, to say the least.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"What is it, milady?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We have been in need of extra precautions as of late, yes?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"No, actually-" She let out one of her wicked laughs before Yuri could finish speaking. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We need not worry! I can protect Abyss with my many magical talents. Five years ago, I devised a spell that could trick flowers into behaving like guard dogs. I have finally found a use for it! Genius, is it not?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He had to squint for a moment. "You what?"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The war council was over. As everyone filed out of the room, Dedue stopped a moment to get his papers together. He didn’t notice Ashe had stayed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dedue!" He had the biggest grin on his face, so Dedue couldn’t help but smile himself. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yes, Ashe?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Have you ever been to the abyss' library?" he asked, looking up at Dedue. "There are really interesting books in there! I think some of them are from Duscur, too."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dedue shook his head. "I have not." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Then, would you like to go down there now…?" <br/>
</span>
  <span>"Of course." <br/>
</span>
  <span>"Okay! I can show you the way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always a pleasure to walk side by side with Dedue. Ashe found his presence… oddly soothing. He wanted to hold his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He needed to be more patient.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Over here," he said, gesturing forward to a hole in the monastery wall. "There's a steep staircase through there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue nodded, stepping inside. Ashe soon followed. It was… a tight fit, to say the least. They were very close together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch out!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe was so flustered he didn't notice the tripwire right under their feet. Dedue jumped forward, shielding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink flowers sprouting out of the walls spat pollen at Dedue. Ashe gasped. He recognized those flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, Dedue!?" he clamoured, placing a hand on Dedue's back. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Dedue turned to face him. "It is fine," he assured. "It is merely pollen. A strange trap, really--"<br/>
</span>
  <span>"We have to see Professor Manuela!" Ashe interrupted, panicking. This was bad. Very bad!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although perhaps there was an easier way to deal with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless…?" Ashe hesitantly asked, trying to read Dedue's face. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Dedue just seemed confused. "What is wrong, exactly?"<br/>
</span>
  <span>"That flower's pollen has some awful side effects."<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Such as…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. How was Ashe meant to put it? "Well, you get sweaty and dehydrated," he murmured, looking down at the ground, "and it causes, uh, amorous feelings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I see," Dedue said. "Let us go to the infirmary, then."<br/>
</span>
  <span>"I can help you out first, if you want, though! I’ll do anything to help."<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Pardon?"<br/>
</span>
  <span>"I can, um, suck you off." There was no better way to put it, was there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue blinked. He paused for a moment. (His face was flushed.) "That is… not necessary. I do not think these are appropriate circumstances." He took a deep breath before repeating himself. "Let us go to the infirmary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-okay"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe wanted to dig a hole and throw himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comfortable atmosphere was all but gone. As they made their way back through the monastery, Ashe couldn’t even look at Dedue. He had no idea what Dedue was thinking! He </span>
  <em>
    <span>seemed</span>
  </em>
  <span> mostly unphased, though. Perhaps he was just being polite. Perhaps the effects hadn’t kicked in yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Dedue who knocked on the infirmary’s door. Manuela soon answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" she groaned, slouching in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue turned to look at Ashe, expectantly. "Ashe?" he asked. "I believe you understand the problem more than I do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe stood straight. "Yes! You see, Professor Manuela, Dedue and I, he… when we were…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was stuttering and mumbling like an absolute mess. Manuela gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ashe nodded, looking back up to Dedue. He just… stood there. He was just standing there. How was Ashe meant to put it? "Flowers. Pink ones," he stumbled. "Dedue inhaled their pollen, and I’m worried about their side effects. I believe they cause, um, uncontrollable arousal."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Oh goddess, you have to be kidding me." Manuela frowned. "Ashe, I thought you knew herbs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I wouldn’t say I’m an expert." Lonato had just taught him a lot about them. He had read a lot, too.</span>
  <span>"The pollen can create such an effect, yes," she said, before letting out an awfully long sigh, "if it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>boiled</span>
  </em>
  <span> and digested in a large amount. Inhaling it, you might just get a runny nose…"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Oh." Ashe felt like an absolute fool. He’d embarrassed himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In front of Dedue!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue, though, did not seem to mind. "Thank you, Professor Manuela."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem." Manuela’s smile did not reach her eyes. "Now get out of my office." </span>
  <span>The door was promptly slammed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is good to know that everything is okay," Dedue stated. His face was still somewhat red. "There was no need for such rash offers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, the offer’s still there..." Ashe spoke without thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue didn't even blink this time. "Ashe," he said with a firm tone. "Do you have something to tell me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe wanted to be patient, but Dedue deserved nothing but the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe felt there was no better choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t make it any easier. His legs were shaking. "I-I’m sorry," he stuttered, trying his best to hold eye contact. "I’ve messed up. I had this whole plan! I wanted to tell you after the war! I was going to reject a knighthood and then open an inn and introduce you to my siblings and… and eventually, eventually, I’d tell you that I…"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you’re beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to spend the rest of my life with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue wiped the tears from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything is okay," he whispered. His voice was calm. His voice was </span>
  <em>
    <span>soothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "You can take as much time as you like, but if you would like to be together now, then now is fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe didn’t know what to say. He hugged Dedue instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue let him. He gently placed a hand on Ashe’s back and for a while, they just held each other. Ashe slowly but surely calmed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a question he still needed to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue nodded and leant down. Ashe closed his eyes and got up on the tips of his toes. He wasn’t sure if Dedue kissed him or he kissed Dedue, but it just felt… right. It was only a split second, but it was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the sound of Manuela pouring something was audible through the wall. Ashe awkwardly laughed. "Do you still want to go to the library?" he asked, looking up at Dedue. Maybe this time he wouldn’t get so distracted on their way down!  "Maybe we could hold hands…?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dedue took his hand almost immediately. "That sounds like a good idea."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That’s hilarious," Hapi casually said, taking another bite out of her donut. "Pretty sure that was Constance. Don’t tell her though, she’ll lick your boots or something like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hapi was a good friend, but she always teased him! Even though he always bought her treats when they’d hang out... (He made those donuts with Dedue, actually.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just pouted. "Please tell her. I do not want this happening again." Someone else could embarrass themselves.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Fine," Hapi said. "I’m happy for you, you know." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe let out a grateful sigh. (Which mightn’t have been the best thing to do around Hapi, but whatever.) With that, though, Hapi mischievously smirked. "There’s another book I think you should read, actually."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue held the book close to his chest as he squeezed through the alleyways of Abyss. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was indeed from Duscur: it was a cookbook. He had written down many of the recipes, he had even made some of them with Ashe. For now, though, he would return it. He hoped someone else could learn something from it. Through the book’s pages, his culture would live on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blocking the way into the library, though, was Ashe. He seemed lost in thought. Dedue gently touched him on the shoulder. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>"O-oh!" Ashe stumbled to face Dedue. He too was gripping a book. "Hi, Dedue! I was just… thinking."</span>
  <span></span><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is good to see you," Dedue said, fondly smiling down at him. The book Ashe had… looked interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The preparation of the posterior for penetration: illustrated edition.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided not to comment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt; 3 Kudos + comments are appreciated a lot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>